1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulation method, a simulation apparatus, and a computer program product for simulation, for generating a simulant image of a wooden piece to be cut out from raw wood with an indication of a position and a shape of the wooden piece in the raw wood, for the purpose of manufacturing a wood product with a desired grain pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wood which is natural material attracts attention. With a wide variety of grain patterns, wood products made of wood exhibit individual features depending on positions of the raw wood from which the particular wood products are cut out. Such individual features of each wood product give it a unique quality. In addition, surface damages and discoloration caused by a long-term use create unique textures which tend to evoke warm and familiar feeling in the user. Thus, wood attracts attention as a material for products of uniqueness and taste which cannot be found in products made of synthetic resin or light metals. Techniques for processing wooden pieces are also developing dramatically.
According to one conventionally known technique for processing wooden pieces: a wooden board is softened with water absorption and compressed; the compressed wooden board is cut along a direction substantially parallel with a direction in which the compressing force is applied, whereby a primary fixed product with a sheet-like shape is obtained; and the primary fixed product is deformed into a desired three-dimensional shape under heat and moisture (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 3078452 Publication). Further, according to another conventional technique, a softened wooden board is compressed and temporarily secured in a prepared mold and left in the mold until the wooden board recovers. Thus a wood product with a desired shape can be obtained (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H11-77619 Publication).